The Summer of Love
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Very AU! Four best friends Liz, Robin, Sam & Court are seperate for a summer that they think is going to be the worst ever but really it teaches them about live and love! Pairings to expect: NiCo, Scrubs, Liason and LuSam! The beginning for the couples!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The night before departure.

Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea which I kinda twisted from a movie! (Traveling pants just in case you wanted to know but as I said just using some of it not all!) Beware this story is going to be very very a/u for story line purposes obviously! Its going to start off very similar to that but believe me it well get different then the actually movie!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡:

Background information that is critical to the story so we have no confused people!

Four friends (Sam, Courtney, Robin and Liz) are apart for a summer and they each come across their own experiences and have to over come it their selves and find out who they truly are in the mist of new friendships and love all in one summer. What none of them expected!

Courtney-16 youngest in the group; Visits her grandparents who are in Greece. She isnt part Greek but her grandfather was in the army and stationed in Greece during his time and they loved it so much they decided to retire there.

Sam- 17 the second to youngest girl in the group; She stays at home during the summer while her friends go away and leave her there.

Robin- 17 the second oldest; The smart one of the four. Visits her dad for the first time in years, who lives across the united states.

Elizabeth- 17 the oldest out of them. The big sister. Her grandmother is sending her to camp for the summer.

Pairings to expect: NiCo (obviously!) LuSam (I like the idea!) Scrubs (I like Robin!) And Liason (I guess I didn't know who else to pair her up with so whatever!)

Okay before the first chapter I just want to say that all four will have equal story lines even though most are going uh huh sure this is mostly NiCo with a little Scrubs and maybe LuSam and hardly any Liason but I promise you its not! Other then that I hope you enjoy!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

"Can you believe her?!" Elizabeth grunted to her youngest best friend as she threw a shirt in the well over packed suitcase.

"So where is she going again?" Robin asked walking in the room.

"With all her really old friends to travel across the U.S. before she is too old. If you ask me I say she is told old now!" She said rolling her eyes as she looked through her sock drawer for matches before giving up and grabbing any.

"And why couldn't you stay with me again?" Samantha asked.

"Something about your mom already having too much on her plate with all the kids." Elizabeth replied trying to remember.

"You couldve helped me babysit! I swear all of you's are leaving me and I get stuck working part time and baby sitting the two biggest brats I know!" Sam said as she flopped down on Elizabeth's bed and fell backwards.

"Sam your younger sisters arent brats." Courtney said before thinking.

"Most the time." she continued.

"Okay so they are spoiled rotten besides why cant she find a regular baby sitter anyway?" Courtney finished.

"Because Im their bigger sister!" Sam said mocking her mother.

"I have no life!" she said whining.

"Guys it cant be that bad! I mean Im going to visit my dad who I haven't seen in years!" Robin stated as all looked at her.

"Yeah but you want to go!" They all said in unison.

"Well dont you Courtney? Dont you want to go to Greece? I would kill to go there!" Robin exclaimed.

"There are all sorts of beautiful sights to see. You are going to have so much fun!" Robin finished.

"Then kill me and go! My grandparents annoy me especially my grandmother its this and this and my grandfather all he does is complain about her and how things were different when he was younger! Believe me I always wanted to poke my eye balls out when I had to visit them for a week. I have to go for the whole entire summer! As punishment!" Courtney said laying beside Sam.

"Well thats your own fault! Nobody told you to sneak out and go to that college party anyway!" Robin said.

The other three girls just laughed.

"Actually I told her too!" Elizabeth said raising her hand.

"Well its your own stupidity for listening to the girl who thought chicken and steak come from the same animal!" Robin exclaimed as Elizabeth laughed. She remember the day that Elizabeth had spent the night with Robin.

"_Elizabeth I thought you didn't eat cow?" Robin exclaimed as she sat down across from her best friend._

"_I dont!" Elizabeth said looking at her._

"_Okay tell me what you are eating then?" Robin questioned her._

"_Steak." Elizabeth answered back._

"_And where does that come from?" Robin continued on._

"_Duh a chicken!" Elizabeth said before rolling her eyes and taking another bite of her medium well done steak before Robin included her in where it really came from._

"Steak doesn't come from a chicken?" Sam questioned.

"I thought it did!" Courtney said before Robin rolled her eyes.

"You all should be going to summer school instead of what ever else you are doing this summer!" Robin replied before sitting down in the chair.

"Hey guys." Elizabeth said as she sat on the floor.

"Yeah?" they asked back in unison.

"This is going to be the first summer since 2nd grade that we haven't spent together." Elizabeth replied.

"Weird huh?" Courtney answered back.

"Yeah it is. I never thought of it like that." Robin said.

They all just looked at each other before Elizabeth let a tear go.

"Im going to miss yous! Promise you'll write?" She said before Sam got down and gave her a hug.

"Everyday!" Sam said before letting a tear go.

"Me too! I promise everyday!" Robin said before getting down on the floor too.

"Dont forget about me!" Courtney said before she got down there too.

"Believe me Court we couldn't! You are the outcast in this group!" Robin said before they all laughed.

"No Robin you are! You are so smart!" Courtney replied back.

"But you are beautiful sister!" Robin said.

"So are you! You could have any guy you want!" Sam said back to her.

"Too bad they are all dogs!" Elizabeth replied before they all laughed.

"Ugh! It's almost four. I have to get going. I gotta be home by four!" Sam said standing up.

"Okay." They said.

"I love you! Be safe and write!" Sam said before walking out as Courtney's cell phone rang.

She answered it then hung up.

"My dad. He says I have to get home now since I leave tomorrow morning." Courtney said looking at them before hugging and leaving.

"Dont leave me too!" Elizabeth said looking at Robin who just smiled.

"Got to! Mom said I had to be home in time for dinner since Im leaving tomorrow as well!" Robin said before saying goodbye and walking out.

That was the last time the four friends would see one another before their journey that would forever change their lives as the count down to the end of the summer began so they could be reunited. None of them expected what was coming their way in the next few weeks!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: Like? I hope so! I know its kinda a short first chapter but I promise it will get better! Next update probably next week Im going away this weekend so let me know if you like or if I should delete! I need to know! Thanks for reading! I love me some feedback:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I said it once and I say it again I dont own anything nor am I making anything off of this story... Too bad huh? I so want a new job!

A/N: My heart things (Boxes for some! Not my fault you cant see them!) Will break the girls parts up!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡

"Samantha Marie!" her mother yelled up the steps.

"What?!" Sam yelled back down to her. It was eight in the morning. Way to earlier for Sam.

"Get up now!" her mother yelled back as Sam grunted and rolled out of bed.

"Lord help me please!" Sam said to herself as she walked down the steps.

"What?" Sam asked her mother.

"I have to go to work." Her mother said back gathering paper work.

"Mom no you dont. You're Alexis Corinthos! The greatest lawyer in this town. You want to go to work so you can torture me!" Sam said sitting down at the bar in the kitchen.

"Awww sorry to bust your bubble but no. Do you honestly think I like leaving my two babies with you? I should have them watching you!" She said taking off her glasses.

"I love you too mom!" Sam said before banging her head down on the counter.

"Krissy is in the other room watching Dora. Ashley is asleep in the bassinet in the living room as well. She had a bottle about six before Sonny left. So she'll probably be hungry around ten maybe nine so dont forget to feed her." Alexis said before walking over to the counter.

"You are going to live. Trust me. Now Im leaving be safe. Have fun." Her mother said before walking in the living room to kiss the other two kids goodbye.

"Why me!" Sam asked herself before hearing a little voice.

"Im hungry!" they said as Sam picked her head up to look at the three year old.

"Just great." Sam said before getting down to feed her younger sister some cereal.

After she got Kristina set at the table there was a knock on the door. More like a bang. She rolled her eyes as Ashley began to cry. After picking her up she walked over to see who woke the baby up because right now she wasnt happy.

"Yes?" Sam said swinging the door wide open as Krissy ran in the living room too see who it was.

"Im selling cookies. Would you like to buy some?" the little girl who had to be atleast eight asked Sam.

"No." Sam simply said.

"Yeah cookies!" Krissy said clapping her hands.

"Go eat Krissy!" Sam said trying to calm the baby down.

"Is that all you wanted?" Sam asked her.

"Do you need any help?" the little girl asked her.

"No. Especially not from an eight year old." Sam stated.

"Im eleven." the little girl replied.

"Whatever." Sam said before she heard a dish break.

"Are you sure you dont want my help?" The girl asked before Sam rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever. Come in. Sit down." Sam said as she watched the little girl with dark hair sit on the couch.

"Hold her and dont move. Let me go see what Krissy did!" Sam said walking away.

Ten minutes later the three year old ran into the living room as Sam began to yell.

"Krissy!" Sam said following the little girl up the steps.

It took another ten minutes for Sam to come back down the steps. She looked at the eleven year old and noticed the baby wasnt with her.

"Where's the baby?" Sam asked about to panic.

"She fell asleep so I put her in that thing!" she said pointing to the basinet.

Sam just looked at her.

"I guess I will by some cookies since you helped me." Sam replied back to her as she went and found her wallet.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to just come with me while I sell them." she asked the teenager.

"Look little girl-" Sam began to say.

"Lulu." the little girl replied.

"Lulu. I'm already baby sitting two kids I dont want to make my summer suicidal!" Sam said with a smile.

"But I could help you!" Lulu said.

"I dont need help okay?" Sam questioned.

"Now here's five dollars just keep the money. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a three year old to tend too." Sam said opening the door for the little girl to leave.

"See you later." Lulu said before walking out.

Sam shut the door and walked back up the steps to deal with Krissy.

Later that day...

"Sam honey Im home!" It was her mother.

"Okay mom!" Sam yelled back as she came down the steps.

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen as her mother put grocery's away.

"Chicken Alfredo." Alexis stated.

"Sonny?" Sam asked her mother as she nodded her head.

"When's he getting home Im starving!" Sam said as she ransack the refrigerator.

"I brought some cookies from your friend. See Sam I told you that you could make new friends." Her mother said as Sam looked at her.

"All my friends are away." Sam responded.

"Well Im talking about your new friend that you made today." Her mother exclaimed.

"Mom Im not five! Okay and she's not my friend!" Sam said walking out of the kitchen.

"Well you will be nice! She's coming over for dinner." Alexis stated as Sam stopped in her tracks.

"Do you have like this big life insurance on me that you just want me to commit suicide women?" Sam asked.

"Dinner at six!" Her mother yelled before Sam grunted away.

"Mommy loves you!" Alexis said looking at Krissy.

"Sammy's friend is nice!" Kristina said nodding her head.

"You think so too?" Alexis asked as the toddle nodded her head.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡

"Welcome baby!" the old lady said as she pinched the blonde's cheeks.

"Women stop doing that to the grown girl!" the old man yelled from his lazy boy as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Grandmom so happy granddaughter is here!" The old lady said as Courtney huffed.

"She's not stupid!" The grandfather yelled from the other room.

"Shut up Joe!" The women yelled.

"Come. I show you your room." She said grabbing Courtney by the hand and pulling her into the nearest bedroom.

"You sleep here. I fixed it up when your dad told me you were coming to stay for the summer." She said nodding her head.

"Thanks." Courtney said with a smile.

Her dad said she had to be nice to her grandparents or she was going to get it when she got home.

"You can go outside. It's beautiful out there! Just dont be gone too long!" She said as Courtney nodded her head.

Maybe it wouldnt be too bad after all. I mean she did get some sort of freedom here. Even if she was in a Greek country and she knew no Greek. She had to suck it up. Courtney walked outside and went down to the docks. She looked at the water. Some things didn't change no matter where you want. She loved the water but wasnt sure if she would be swimming in this one.

As she looked down she could see her reflection and imagined Sam, Robin and Elizabeth all with her. All the times they took road trips out to the beach and where so many memories were made. Soon that image was disrupted when one she didn't know. Courtney quickly turned around.

"Didn't mean to startle you." the guy said looking at her.

"You speak English?" She asked him.

"Yeah." he said nodding his head.

He wasnt bad looking. Pretty cute actually.

"I can tell you arent from around here." he said back to her.

"No. I live in the states." she said back to him as he sat down next to her.

"So what brings you out here?" he asked her.

"I um got in trouble and as punishment I have to stay with my grandparents for the summer." She said looking at the water.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better thats punishment in my family too!" he said as she laughed.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Courtney." she responded.

"Nikolas." he holding out his hand.

She shaked it and let go.

"So you live here uh?" she questioned him.

"Yup. Since I was three. I live with my uncle and dad." He said as Courtney looked at him.

"Why not your mom?" she asked him.

"I dont know where she's at. Last I heard she was in the U.S. somewhere." he said looking at her.

"Im sorry to here that." Courtney replied.

"It's okay." he said.

"How long are you here for?" he asked her.

"The whole summer." She responded as she put her feet in the water.

"You must like the water huh?" Nikolas asked her.

"Very much." she said back.

"You should let me bring you out on the water one day." he replied.

"That would be-" she began to say as she heard her name.

"Courtney!" being yelled by her grandmother as Nikolas laughed.

"I have to go." Courtney said standing up.

"Want me to walk with you?" he asked her.

"No thanks. I think I have it." She said before walking back to her grandparent's house.

"Dinner." the grandmother said as Courtney came in.

"Okay." Courtney said nodding her head.

"It good food. It fish!" Her grandfather said as Courtney bit her lip.

"Actually Im not all that hungry." Courtney replied.

"You eat. You too skinny to be in this family!" The grandfather replied.

"No wonder why she skinny. She dont eat!" the grandmother complained as she sat down at the table too.

Truth was Courtney never liked fish. And she didn't know what else was on her plate. She was more of the burger and fry type of go. McDonald's dollar menu when she was low on money and all her, Sam, Robin and Liz had were change which they took out of Krissy's bank most of the time but they always paid her back. They did honestly feel bad for stealing from the three year old they just never got how she had more then them and they all had jobs and she was three.

Courtney took a bit of the green stuff on the side of her plate. It wasnt bad but yet it wasnt as good as Liz's brownie's either. Just thinking about her friends made her miss home even more. She ate most of her food not even tasting it before excusing herself and going to her room.

She pulled out her one bag and began to munch on a bag of doritos.

"I should have packed way more food!" Courtney said shaking her head before pulling out a notepad to write all of her friends.

The only address she had was Sam's. So she decided she would write Sam and mail everybody else's letter with that one for Sam to mail out. Since they all had Sam's and didn't know their own. Besides it wasnt quiet yet nine in the states so until then she wasnt allowed to use her phone according to her dad.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡

Robin let out a deep breath as she stepped out of the terminal. She was suppose to be meeting her dad at the airport. She looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Are you Robin?" the guy asked her.

"Yes. You are?" Robin questioned.

"Patrick. You're dad sent me to come pick you up." he said looking at her.

"Oh my god!" Robin said as she walked away.

Patrick just looked at her before he decided to follow.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Just one day I want my dad there and he's not here. I mean if I would have known he wasnt going to pick me up I wouldnt have flew all this way when I could be at home with my best friend who's going through torture!" Robin exclaimed as she waited for her bag.

"Whoa slow down speed racer!" Patrick said.

"Are you three?" she asked him.

"No why?" he wondered.

"Neither am I so dont talk to me like I am!" Robin said as she picked her three bags up.

"Need help?" he asked her.

"No. I have it thank you." she said not very politely.

He shrugged his shoulders as she began to follow him dropping all her bags and sitting in the middle of them letting tears go. Patrick turned around and sat down with her.

"Okay tell me what's wrong." he said looking at her.

"I haven't seen my dad in seven years and he couldn't even come to pick me up. How do I know I didn't waste my time coming out here. I mean how do I know he has time for me?" Robin said as Patrick smiled.

"Your dad is a busy man but believe me. All he's been talking about for weeks is how his little girl was coming to visit. He was going to come but something came up so he sent me but he will be at home when I drop you off." he said.

"Okay." Robin said as she stopped crying.

"Now let me help you this time." he said as he picked up two of the bags to carry.

The drive to the house was silent. Very silent. He saw her texting somebody on her cell phone.

"Nervous huh?" he asked her as she just smiled.

"Very." she replied looking at him.

"I promise it will be all okay." Patrick said as he stopped at a red light.

"Do you have like a kid or something?" Robin questioned.

"What?! Lord I hope not!" he said letting out a breath of air.

"That would be bad! Why would you ask such a thing?" Patrick wondered.

"My dad use to tell me the same things when I was little." Robin stated.

"See he does love you!" Patrick stated as they pulled into the drive way.

"He's here." Patrick told her as they got out of the car.

A man came out of the house as Robin walked up on the porch.

"Hey baby!" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey daddy!" she said as she hugged him back.

"Was Patrick nice to you?" he wondered.

"Um yeah." Robin said as Patrick looked at her.

"Just a yeah? I mean can I get a yes very at least?" Patrick said shaking his head and Robin laughed.

"Okay Im leaving now." Patrick said as Robin and Robert sat on the bench outside.

"Bye Patrick." they said in unison.

"Peace out boy scouts!" he replied before walking to his truck and pulling out of the driveway.

"Come on! I have somebody I want you too meet." He said as he got up from the bench and signaled her to get up as well.

"Who is it?" Robin wondered as she walked into the house.

"Robin this is my wife Carmen. I met her on a mission down in Puerto Rico." Robert said.

"Hi! I heard so much about you!" She said holding out her hand.

"Too bad I cant say the same." Robin said shaking it then pulling away as a cry began.

"That's Bobby." She said before walking away.

"Who's Bobby?" Robin asked her dad.

"Your little brother." he answered back.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed in shock.

"Well after me and Carmen got married we decided to have a family." he said looking at her.

"So you could forget about the family you already had?" Robin asked.

"Robin." her dad began to say.

"No. Coming here was obviously a mistake." she said before walking out of the house.

"Where did Robin go?" Carmen wondered as she came into the living room.

"Out for some fresh air." Robert replied.

"Oh okay." she said as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡

"Robin are you okay?" Elizabeth asked into the phone as she got off the bus.

"Hey!" a camp leader yelled at her as Elizabeth just rolled her eyes to her.

"Awww honey. Im sorry." Elizabeth said walking with her bag in her phone.

"Hey you!" the camp leader yelled as she got closer to Elizabeth.

"What do you want?!" Elizabeth yelled at her pulling the phone from her ear.

"No cell phones allowed!" The older women said as Elizabeth said.

"Hahaha funny." Elizabeth replied before rolling her eyes and putting the phone back to her ear.

"Hey honey I will call you a little later. This lady wont get off my back." Elizabeth responded in the phone before hanging up.

"If I catch you on that phone one more time it's mine." the lady said.

"Who are you? My mom?" Elizabeth responded.

"You're worst nightmare!" the lady said as Elizabeth laughed.

"My grandmother already beat you to that one old lady." Elizabeth said before walking away and to her cabin with some other girls.

When it was dinner they all had to go to the grand hall to eat.

"Ooo. There are boys here?" Elizabeth stated seeing a bunch of guys.

"Yeah." the girl named Emily.

"Ooo he's kind of cute!" she said pointing to the blonde hair blue eyes guy three tables away.

"You shouldn't be seen with them though. You will get in trouble. It may be a co-ed camp but you arent allowed to do anything with the guys except eat." Emily responded.

"Ugh I swear this blows!" Elizabeth stated as she went to go get her food.

When she sat back down the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up behind her. He just smiled as she smiled back at him.

"Oh my god! He is gorgeous!" Elizabeth stated looking at Emily as she nodded her head.

"That's my brother." she responded.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said looking up.

"Im not hated after all!" she responded looking up.

Emily just laughed at the strange girl beside her.

"So I take it you dont want to be here?" Emily asked her.

"Hello no!" Elizabeth stated.

"Wait you do?" Elizabeth finished.

"It's not bad here I mean I've been coming here ever since I was little but other then that its better then staying at home and doing nothing." Emily replied.

"Oh girl I would love to be home and do nothing! My grandmother sent me here." She said with a half smile.

"Oh." Was all the girl could respond.

They finished eating before Elizabeth decided to go out and get some fresh air. Two minutes later the door opened again as she turned around to see who it was. She smiled and quickly turned her head.

"First year here?" he asked her.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" Elizabeth asked in a flirty voice.

"Never seen you here before. He replied before they laughed.

"It's nice out here. The view makes me want to paint." Elizabeth stated looking at it.

"So you're an artist?" he asked her.

"No I just like to paint." she responded.

"So you're a good painter then?" he asked her as she laughed.

"No. I finger paint with one of my best friend's little sister, who's three." she stated as he was now laughing.

"Gotta start somewhere." he said back to her.

"True." she replied shaking her head.

Maybe camp wasnt going to be so bad after all.

"Well Im going to get back inside. It was nice seeing you-" he wasnt sure what her name was since they never did exchanged names.

"Elizabeth." she said looking at him.

"Jason. See you around." he replied after pulling her into a hug and walking away.

She couldn't believe it. He was really cute especially to the guys at home! Elizabeth heard the bell ring which meant everybody was being dismissed back to their room. Her phone began to ring as she answered it.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡

"Hello?" Elizabeth said answering it.

"Hey." said Robin.

"Hey." Courtney then said.

"Oh my god Im going to commit suicide!" Sam said instead of hey as they all laughed.

"So how's are my lovelys doing?" Elizabeth asked.

They all began to speak at once.

"Whoa I go first!" Said Courtney.

"Why you?" Robin asked her.

"Im the youngest and most far away!" Courtney replied as nobody said anything.

"My grandparents made me eat some really nasty food. I thought I was going to die so can somebody mail me some doritos like now?" Courtney asked as they all laughed.

"You are going to gain fifty pounds off of them chips." Robin stated as Sam laughed.

"I dont care! It's fifty Im willing to take for the team!" Elizabeth laughed at her.

"Red or blue Court?" Sam asked her.

"Both!" She said.

"Okay tomorrow." Sam replied.

"Dude this eleven year old will not leave me alone! I kinda always wanted a stalker but not by an eleven year old. By a really hot guy!" Sam said into the phone.

"So I have a younger brother and step-mom I never knew about!" Robin exclaimed.

"I met the hottest guy ever!" Elizabeth said.

"No Liz honey. Thats in a minute where we talk about guys. Right now we are complaining!" Robin said as they laughed.

"Oh. They have nasty food here!" Liz said as the four friends laughed.

"Missy get off that phone!" The camp leader yelled behind her.

"Call you guys tomorrow! Love yous!" Elizabeth said before turning around.

"I wasnt on the phone!" She exclaimed before walking into the cabin.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡

A/N: Like? I know LuSam is so in next chapter! There was a reason I put Lulu in here okay? Other then that more of your favorite couples next chapter. No spoilers cause Im not even sure whats coming up! But I hope you like it! Let me know! Thanks for all the reviews in the first chapter! Im glad everyone likes! Keep em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters except: Jacob, Ryan, Lila, Nathan and Natalie Michelle (which is actually my niece's name!) Other then that Im just borrowing them!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

Her mother yelled up the steps to her again.

"Samantha!!!" was yelled.

"Sammy! Sammy!" A little girl said as she bounced on her bed.

"What do you want from me?!" Sam yelled back.

"Somebody is here for you!" She said with excitement as she continued to jump.

"Stop jumping now!" Sam yelled as she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ugh! Meanie!" Kristina yelled before running down the steps.

Sam got up out of bed and walked down the steps her hair all a mess. Today was the day she thought she would be sleeping in due to the fact her mother wasnt going to work. Obviously she was wrong!

"Who is it?!" Sam asked her mother.

"Your friend." Her mother said looking over some papers.

Sam walked to the door. She had to be nice to this eleven year old. Her mother said.

"What can I do for you?" Sam asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach today." Lulu said back to her.

"With you no thanks!" Sam replied back to her.

"Well can we hang out?" Lulu asked.

Sam grunted knowing if she said no she was in even more trouble with her mother.

"Fine! You may come in!" Sam said opening the door for her to walk in.

"Hi Sammy's friend!" Kristina shouted at Lulu.

"Hey." Lulu said.

"Follow me." Sam said walking back up the steps. She was determined to get some sleep today that was for sure.

"You can play with anything I dont care! Just let me sleep for a little bit longer." Sam said climbing back into her bed after shutting her bedroom door.

Two hours had past and she finally woke up on her own. She looked around and the eleven year old being in her room was not a dream liked she had hoped for.

"Morning!" Lulu said to Sam as she sat up.

"Morning." Sam said back to her.

Sam looked at her. She now felt bad for making her wait and being so mean to her. Maybe she didn't have any friends. She hated her conscience that was for sure.

"Let me take a shower and we can go out." Sam said getting out of bed.

"Okay." Lulu said nicely as Sam walked out of her room and into the bathroom.

After she was done getting dressed and ready she slipped on her flip flops and looked at Lulu.

"Hungry?" She asked her.

"Yes." Lulu said back to her politely.

"Okay. Let's go get something to eat then." Sam said as they walked out of the house.

During lunch they made small talk. It was mostly Lulu asking Sam questions about Robin, Courtney and Liz. Her three amigas!.

"What time is it?" Lulu asked Sam.

"Almost one." Sam said back to her.

"I have to be home by two. My brother said." Lulu replied back.

"Okay we better start heading there now." Sam said as she paid the bill and they left.

When they arrived at Lulu's house there was somebody outside.

"Who's that?" Sam asked Lulu. She didn't want to leave the girl with somebody she didn't know.

"Oh. My older brother Lucky. Let me introduce yous!" Lulu said running over to him.

"Lucky!" she yelled.

The dark hair man slid out of under the car and stood up. She was beautiful that was for sure.

"This is my friend Sam!" Lulu said as he walked closer to Sam.

"Sam this is my brother Lucky!" Lulu said introducing them.

"Hi nice to meet you!" Sam said holding out her hand.

"Ditto!" he said back to her shaking her hand.

Sam was at a lost for words. Here all along this great looking guy lived three blocks from her.

"Would you like to stay for a while?" Lucky asked her.

"Sure." Sam said back as she smiled and they walked in the house.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

Courtney walked out of the house before she could be put through any more torture! She was ready to commit suicide now and the day had just started! She walked down to the sandy area and sat there. She closed her eyes and then felt somebody beside her. She quickly jumped.

"Scare you much?" He asked her as she breathe heavily.

"Just a little." She said back.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My grandparents drive me insane!" She exclaimed as he laughed.

"Want to know what I do every time mine drive me insane?" he asked her.

"Why not!" She said as he smiled at her.

"First you have to lay back and think of England." he said.

"Huh?" she said as she laid against the sand.

"You never heard that before?" he questioned her.

She laughed.

"No!" She stated.

"During the Victorian age in England Queen Victoria didn't think people should enjoy sex so she told them when it was child bearing time to just lye back and think of England." he said with all seriousness as Courtney shot up like a bat out of hell.

"Sorry Im not a guy and still a virgin ." She stated before getting up and walking away.

"Wait no!" he said following her.

"Leave me alone! Im not an easy American!" She exclaimed as she continue to walk farther away from him.

"Courtney I wasnt meaning" he began to say as she interrupted him.

"Save your breath! I know what you meant!" she said before walking away.

"Wow! She flipped out for no reason at all!" he stated as he watched her walk farther and father away from him.

He now knew that he had to make this up somehow. Wasnt sure how but knew he had too. He rolled his eyes before walking back up and trying to figure out a way to make it all better. It was way later that night when it hit him. What he could do to make it up.

She sat on the bedroom floor writing in her notebook. It was more of a journal then anything when she heard banging noises on the window.

"What in the world!?" she said as she stood up and walked over to the window.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed as she recognized who it was.

"Come with me!" he tried to say silently but came out the opposite.

She rolled her eyes. Courtney wanted to tell him no yet something was telling her to climb out the window. She walked over and locked the bedroom door before climbing out the window. The thing that got her here in the first place. Courtney walked over to him and hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?!" He questioned.

"You are trying to get me in trouble!" she exclaimed.

"No I swear Im not. I owe you just come with me." he said as he grabbed her hand and began walking.

What did he owe her? She wasnt sure what he meant by that as they continue to walk. They reached the beach and he stopped and sat down.

"Sit!" he said as she plopped down beside him.

"I wasnt trying to get in your pants earlier I was simply reciting some history to you. What I originally wanted you to do was to lye back, close your eyes and think of anywhere in the world you wanted to be and with who." he said as he leaned back.

Courtney just looked at him. Something inside of her told her he was actually telling her the truth. She took a deep breath and laid back beside him. He looked over at her and saw her close her eyes. A moment later she opened them.

"Was it relaxing?" he asked her.

She just smiled before nodding her head.

"What did you think of? Home?" he questioned her.

She smiled at him as she shook her head no.

"Actually if I would have done that earlier it would have been home." she said to him.

"Really? So where?" he wondered.

"Right where I am with you." she said in a whisper as he looked into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I wished the same thing." he said before leaning closer to her.

Nikolas placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips as she kissed him back.. When they broke away she just looked deep into his brown eyes before laying her head on his chest to look up at the stars. It was this moment in time Courtney felt something so strong and special like nothing else.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

Robin stormed out of the house and sat down on the chair and grunted. She was getting ready to crack and go completely insane.

"Rough day?" A familiar voice asked as they walked up the porch steps.

"Rough doesn't even cover it! Crazy and suicidal does!" she said rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked her as he sat down beside her.

"That girl who is married to my dad is nuts! She has no flipping idea as to what the hell she is doing! My dad sure did pick them!" Robin said folding her arms.

"Now,now. Not everyone can be straight A's, and first in class as well as the junior class president." Patrick replied.

Robin just looked at him.

"How did you know all that?" She wondered.

"Your dad told me." he responded.

"No but everybody should know that you cant microwave foil!" Robin exclaimed.

"So she doesn't have common sense smart." Patrick said.

Robin just laughed and rather loudly.

"She's not book smart either sweetie! What is a half of cup and a half of cup equal Robin?" Robin said mocking Carmen as Patrick laughed.

"Seriously what rock did my dad find her under so I can put her back before she harms society!" Robin stated.

"I thought my friends were stupid for not knowing where steak came from but I think she took the trophy!" Robin said as Patrick laughed.

"Let's go out for lunch." Patrick said as he stood up.

"I guess so." Robin said back to him as she followed him to his truck.

They went to the local restaurant and ate. Wasnt half bad. Robin looked across the table at the man that had befriended her so quickly. He was cute and charming and quiet the gentleman.

"How long you staying for?" he questioned as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Just for a month. Maybe two. Depends on my dad." she said taking a bite of hers.

"Why does it depends?" Patrick wondered.

"Well if we spend more time together then I will stay longer but if we barely spend anytime together then I'll be going home to keep one of my best friends sane." She replied as he smiled.

Patrick liked this girl. It wasnt because of her looks or anything like that. From the first time he heard her dad talk about her he knew he had to be with her.

"Is that the only way you would stay?" he wondered.

"Yeah I mean there's nothing here for me." Robin stated not knowing how he felt.

"Want to go to the movies later?" He questioned.

"Um sure. I just gotta run it by my dad if I see him before later." she said as he just smiled.

"Then home I shall take you until later." He replied as they stood up, he paid and they left.

"How was your day with Patrick?" her dad asked as he came in the house.

"Not bad. Your day at work?" she wondered.

"Could have been better. I could have been home with you." he said looking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey dad?!" Robin said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asked as she saw her step mom trying to cook yet another meal today.

"Is it okay if I go out with Patrick tonight?" Robin asked him.

He looked over at his wife while Robin rolled her eyes. She didn't ask her she asked her dad.

"I dont see why not. Where are you's going?" He questioned.

"Probably just to the movies." Robin stated back to him.

"Sure no problem. Just be home by twelve. Here's a key." he said handing her a spare key.

"Thanks dad!" she said giving him a hug.

"Remember! Home by midnight! Call if you are going to be late." He said looking at her.

"Promise!" she stated before walking up the steps to get ready for the night she would be spending with Patrick Drake.

There was something about this guy. He was different then all the other guys she had dated that was for sure. Even if she barely saw him her entire visit she was going to make the best of it. Even if it was with one of her father's interns.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

"I hate this camp!" Elizabeth said to Emily as it was seven in the morning and she was rubbing her eyes as they stood outside the cabin.

"I thought you liked it now?" Emily questioned.

"No you misunderstood. I like that hot guy right there!" Elizabeth said pointing to the blue eye blonde man 200ft away.

Emily just nodded her head. She decided not to respond to that.

"If I have to be up this early then Im making the best of it!" Elizabeth said as she began walking closer to the man.

Emily decided not to go. She was scared of getting in trouble.

"Hey." She said as she made her way up to him.

Jason just smiled at her as he walked closer to her and farther from his buddies.

"Hey." he said back to her.

"How are you?" He finished.

"Tired." she said looking at him.

"Yeah. I know how you feel on that one!" he stated as she laughed.

"When do we eat around here?" She asked him just trying to make conversation.

"Soon. This is your first year I take it?" He wondered.

"Yes!" She said.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"I dont know. Are we allowed too?" She asked back curiously.

"You arent allowed to have cell phones." he said as she laughed.

"You're right! Lets go!" she said as they began walking.

There was a trail that Jason led them too. Once they were on the trail he quickly grabbed her hand. She just looked at him.

"No contact is allowed either!" he said as she laughed.

"What is this a colt? Im seventeen and Im not suppose to hold a guy's hand?!" She stated.

"I always thought it was. Emily always said it was for everyone's good." He replied.

"She's nice but weird! I think she likes your friend though!" Elizabeth said looking at him.

"Ooh yeah she does! She's scared though. She's only fifteen." he stated.

"Mmm. Interesting." Elizabeth replied back to Jason.

They heard the bell ring which meant breakfast.

"We have to head back now." Jason said as they stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully they have some good food." She said.

"You know you can sit at the same table as us." Jason responded.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked as they began walking towards the building.

"Yup. You have to sit across though." Jason said.

"Fine by me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait stop." Jason said as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

Elizabeth just looked at this mysterious guy and wondered why he had stopped them. All of the sudden he pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Elizabeth pulled away smiling. Maybe this camp wasnt going to be so bad after all she thought to herself as they made their way up the hill to the dining hall. There was something about Mr. Blue eyes that attracted her to him.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

"Hey!" Elizabeth said as Sam answered the phone.

"Hey!" Robin quickly responded.

There was a pause.

"Where's big mouth?" Sam asked curiously.

"We dont know. She didn't pick up." Robin said into the phone.

Sam just busted out into laughter.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"She probably went to bed early. Her grandparents was giving her a hard time and then some creepy guy told her to lay back and think of England so it would clear her mind." Sam said as Robin started laughing too.

"I dont get it." Elizabeth said.

"He wanted to have sex with her." Robin said as Liz then laughed.

"Yeah well I met this gorgeous guy who has the prettiest boue eyes ever!" Elizabeth said into the phone.

"Ooh! Lucky you! All I have is my dad's intern!" Robin said.

"Yeah but you told me earlier he was cute!" Elizabeth said back.

"Do any of you's know Lucky Spencer?" Sam asked them.

"No." they said in unison.

"Oh my god! The creepy eleven year old, that's his sister and he is muy caliente!" Sam said as they laughed.

"I guess it's a good thing Court didn't pick up! She'd be pissed because we all found cute guys and her's is creepy!" Elizabeth said.

"Well Courtney has something that attracts the weirdos! Look at Jasper!" Robin said.

"Eww!" Sam replied as they laughed.

"My stepmom cant cook! I thought you's were stupid but yo she took the trophey!" Robin said changing subjects.

"My sister called me mean earlier because I kicked her out of my room!" Sam said as Liz laughed.

"That's an everyday thing though! I got up at seven this morning! I thought I was going to die!" Liz said.

"You dont get up that early on school day s!" Robin said.

"I know tell me about it!" Elizabeth said back into the phone.

"Okay. It's late. I got to go before I get in trouble because somebody will tell on me here!" She finished.

"Bye love you!" Robin and Sam said in unison.

"Love you's too! Tell Court that who ever talks to her first!" Liz said before hanging up.

"I gotta get going too! I have the brats tomorrow!" Sam said into the phone.

"Yeah I need sleep too. Love you." Robin said.

"Love you too!" Sam replied before they hung up.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: I dont like time-zones! They mess me up like whoa! Seriously! But other then that I hope you's like! Sorry it took me so long word was being gay and I had my nephew's birthday party today so yeah! Anyway feedback is loved! Im glad you's like it so far!


End file.
